A Summer Romance
by jackalmaniac
Summary: Hermione loves Ron. Ron loves Hermione. Can they admit it to each other? Read and find out! R&R please and thank you:


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. At all. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, a goddess among us.  
This is my first Romione fanfic. Hope you enjoy.  
Btw, my best friend, Leah, is helping me. Thank you, Leah!:)

It was a bright, sunny morning. Well, in Ron Weasley's case, afternoon. It had been two weeks after the big fight at the Ministry. Ron had already invited Harry and Hermione to the Burrow. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't come 'til late evening. Not that Ron minded, he still would have Hermione. Thinking about her, he quickly got up and got ready. He put on his Chudley Cannons t-shirt, which clashed horribly with his hair, put on a pair of worn out jeans, and tried to comb his hair as best as he could (in other words, not very good).

After brushing his teeth, he ran downstairs, grabbed five waffles, put them on his plate, and drowned them with syrup.

"You're up early, dear. It's only 11:30!" Exclaimed Molly Weasley. Ron only grunted in response and continued eating his waffles. "Well, if you don't mind, would you de-gnome for me?" She asked sweetly.

Ron, baffled, stared at his mom. "I'll take that as a yes then." Molly said, smiling sweetly, and patted his cheek affectionately.

Finishing breakfast, Ron went outside and started to de-gnome. Gnomes didn't like being swung around in circles and thrown away a far distance. So, on Ron's fifth gnome, it bit him on the finger. "Bloody hell!" Ron shouted.

"Ronald!" Someone shouted in a very stern voice he came to know and love. Just then, he turned around and saw Hermione. Her hair was as bushy as ever and she was just wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. He stared at her, his mouth a gape. "Ron, you might want to shut your mouth. It's good to see you, too, but, you're drooling." Quickly, Ron shut his mouth and turned as red as his hair. Hermione just laughed and hugged him.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, setting the two apart. They both blushed and just stared at Ginny. Ginny and Hermione quickly hugged and ran up to Ginny's room to start gossiping. _Great, more girl stuff_, Ron thought to himself.

Sitting on Ginny's floor, Hermione Granger took notice of her surroundings. The walls were light blue, and most of them were covered with Weird Sisters and Holly Head Harpies posters. Ginny was as casual as she could get. She was wearing a Weird Sisters t-shirt, jeans, and she was sprawled on her bed staring at Hermione.

"So?" Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione asked, defensively.

"What was that about between you and that git?"

"He's not a git, and it was nothing!"

"Yeah okay Hermione. Would you like to keep lying to me some more?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Said the liar."

"…Okay fine. _Maybe_ it was something, but don't get your hopes up." _Maybe I should tell her. She _is _my only girl best friend. Other than that, I'm friends with two idiots, in other words, BOYS. _Hermione sighed, confused.

"You know, if you're having an inner battle with yourself, I already know you like him. You make it obvious enough. Well, then again, Ron makes it way more obvious. Seriously, he should just have a tattoo plastered on his forehead that says 'I'm Ronald Weasley and I love Hermione Granger!'" Ginny exclaimed loudly.

Hermione blushed insanely and put her hand over Ginny's mouth after she screamed the last part.

"Shut up! Fine, I like him. Do you have a problem with that? Because, you shouldn't really be talking. Everyone knows you like Harry, a lot." Said Hermione.

Ginny blushed profusely and giggled. "Well apparently not everyone. I may like Harry, well, love, but he's so daft. So is Ron!"

"You expect the two daftest boys in the world to know that we like them? Ron couldn't even take a hint that I wanted to go to the ball with him. Well, Harry, he's brighter than most, but when it comes to feelings, he's as daft as Ron. Do you know how long it took him to ask out Cho Chang? They both have got the emotional range of a teaspoon! Whatever you do though, don't give up." Hermione said, out of breath. Ginny then, proceeded to hug Hermione and run downstairs for lunch.

Hermione stayed back, "I'll be down in a minute." She said. Hermione stood in the doorway for a couple seconds. She saw Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny (not eating) playing three-on-three Quidditch. Then, Hermione decided to grab a book (Hogwarts: A History), and go watch them play. Sitting down in the shadows of her favorite oak tree, she watched the scene above. She admired Ron from afar. Over the past years, he'd gotten more muscular but not too buff, like Viktor Krum. Over the past _year_, he'd grown several inches, making him about a head taller than Hermione. He was still the same old Ron, though. With all the too many freckles to count, the long nose, Weasley red hair, and the inner child, it was still the same 11-year-old Ron she had met, except nicer…and taller. She didn't realize she was smiling and staring 'til she saw Ginny smirking and Ron blushing. She quickly buried her nose in her book. Ron, the git he was, thought she was just lost in space. Ginny, the smart friend she was knew exactly what Hermione was up to.

Hermione was in love with Ron. Ron was in love with Hermione. Sometimes you wish it could be that simple, but of course, the two people in question had to be the most stubborn, big headed, people you had ever met. It wasn't likely they were going to admit their feelings for each other anytime soon.


End file.
